


Seduced in Chancebury Gardens: Or, Lord Farthingham is a Cad!

by Rivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extreme Urethral Play, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Smut Swap Treat, Snakes, Triple Penetration, Wet & Messy, Xeno, character accidentally consenting to more than they can handle but unwilling to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/pseuds/Rivine
Summary: When Lord Farthingham plans to seduce a gentleman, scales and a lack of limbs won't deter him. Lord Brassleworsey's hemipenes, however, may prove a little more challenging.





	Seduced in Chancebury Gardens: Or, Lord Farthingham is a Cad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adultcontentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adultcontentacles/gifts).



> As a clarification, the snakes don't come to any harm. The rake just ruins the afterglow with bad manners and being inconsiderate.

Lord Brassleworsey was wearing a very fine bottle-green frock coat, cut to a line so sleek that a self-conscious man might quail to be seen next to him, knowing that his own dress could never hope to be so refined. Lord Farthingham, however, had no such sensitivity. He had been amusing himself all morning by imagining how he could divest Lord Brassleworsey of his exquisite, expensive coat, and then the clothing beneath it as well. From the glances Lord Brassleworsey kept throwing him, it promised to be a simple endeavor, and the hedge maze they had just entered would provide ample opportunity.

“I’m afraid, Lord Brassleworsey,” Lord Farthingham said, once they had made a bare handful of turnings, “that we may well be lost.”

“Ah! What dreadful fools we’ve made of ourselves!” Lord Brassleworsey halted and put his hand to Lord Farthingham’s shoulder. “I expect we will not be found for a number of hours?” he asked, even though he had surely seen Lord Farthingham toss the gardener a shilling on their way in, and knew their privacy was assured.

“Indeed, I believe we are entirely alone.”

“ _Whatever_ shall we do?”

“My dear Lord Brassleworsey, I fear we are in a most direly boring predicament. As it was I who suggested we make an excursion to Chancebury Gardens, allow me to offer an alternate form of entertainment.” Lord Farthingham took Lord Brassleworsey’s hand from his shoulder and raised it to his lips.

“My Lord Farthingham, the pleasure of your company shall be an excellent remedy to any threat of boredom,” Lord Brassleworsey said warmly. He let his rosewood walking stick fall to the ground and placed his free hand on Lord Farthingham’s chest.

Lord Farthingham took a step forward, bringing them a scant hand’s breadth apart. Keeping Lord Brassleworsey’s hand clasped in his, he used his other to tease Lord Brassleworsey’s buttons through their holes one by one. As the front of his frock coat fall open and revealed the canary-yellow satin waist coat beneath, Lord Farthingham realized with shock that, under the exceedingly fashionable hat and beautifully-tied cravat, Lord Brassleworsey was a snake.

“What the devil, man! You’re a snake?”

Lord Brassleworsey looked chagrined. “I’m afraid I must confess, my dear Lord Farthingham, that I am not just one snake: I am _three_ snakes.”

Lord Farthingham looked down at the hand he was still holding, and then grasped the fingertips of Lord Brassleworsey’s buff kid glove and pulled it off, revealing the head of yet another snake. Stripping away Lord Brassleworsey’s second glove produced a slim, elegant tail tip.

The second snake turned his face away bashfully. He had rather charming black spots under his eyes and a pale yellow ring about his neck, and Lord Farthingham found him very striking, in a reptilian sort of way.

Lord Farthingham was by nature a bold, decisive man, with limited caution and wide-ranging tastes. He was not one to falter in the face of the unexpected when it came to intimate affairs. He had come to Chancebury Gardens to seduce Lord Brassleworsey, and seduce him he would, whether that meant a _ménage à quatre_ with serpents or not.

“My darling Lord Brassleworsey, you say you are three snakes, and yet before me I only see two. May I be so bold as to enquire about the third?”

“Indeed, you may.”

Lord Brassleworsey leaned back against the hedge and raised one Hessian-booted calf. Lord Farthingham followed every natural instinct and put his hand under Lord Brassleworsey’s knee and pulled him closer into their embrace.

“My Lord Farthingham!” Lord Brassleworsey cried in scandalized delight.

“My Lord Brassleworsey,” Lord Farthingham rejoined, and hitched Lord Brassleworsey’s knee upon his hip. He flicked the tassel dangling so fetchingly from the front of Lord Brassleworsey’s Hessian boot, and then relieved him of it and cast it behind him. The silk stocking followed likewise. It was a maneuver Lord Farthingham had performed many times before—all of them to great success—but never with such results.

The third and final snake flicked his tongue coquettishly up at Lord Farthingham. He was a greener hue than the snake hidden by Lord Brassleworsey’s gloves, who was the color of tea with milk, but he too was prettily patterned with black and gold.

Lord Farthingham returned his attention to the first snake, the one so elegantly adorned with the beaver hat and ruffled cravat. He raised his hand to stroke his knuckles along Lord Brassleworsey’s scaly cheek, then trailed them down until he was stopped by his shirt points and cravat.

“A pity to ruin a such fine knot,” Lord Farthingham said, savoring the anticipation of doing just that.

“Then allow me,” Lord Brassleworsey responded, and in a quick, effortless motion, he slid up and out of his collar, rising in a sleek column of scales and wrapping himself around Lord Farthingham’s shoulders.

Lord Farthingham had scarcely a moment to notice the shine of his belly scales before he was draped with one-third of Lord Brassleworsey’s person. The snake lay across his shoulders like a fur, albeit a heavy, scaly one, and was larger than Lord Farthingham had anticipated. He was fully as thick as Lord Farthingham’s forearm, and had the weight of solid muscle.

“I hope,” Lord Brassleworsey said, his tongue flicking lightly against Lord Farthingham’s cheek, “that you do not find me displeasing?”

“My dear Lord Brassleworsey, you are a delight for the eyes,” Lord Farthingham assured him, covering his surprise with a well-worn phrase. “I am struck speechless by seeing you so… uncovered.” He stroked a cool, speckled side.

In a tumble of muslin and wool, Lord Brassleworsey’s attire fell to the ground as the remaining two snakes slithered free. They twined themselves around Lord Farthingham, forming the most unique embrace he had ever experienced.

Wrapped about by three serpents, Lord Farthingham found himself temporarily at a loss. Lord Brassleworsey had thrown himself at Lord Farthingham in a most gratifying manner. He was—though it was a strange thing to say in regards to snakes—entirely nude. But how matters should proceed from there was a subject Lord Farthingham had not yet had the time to consider. How _did_ one consummate the seduction of a snake, let alone three of them at once?

While pondering this question, Lord Farthingham ran his hands along Lord Brassleworsey. Lord Brassleworsey tensed in a long, slow wave following Lord Farthingham’s touch, and Lord Farthingham was struck by how enjoyable it would be to have such a ripple pass over other areas of his body.

“I feel terribly about turning my attention away from you for even one moment,” he said, “but I could appreciate your beauty far more _thoroughly_ without any encumbrances between us.”

“Oh, my sweet Lord Farthingham,” Lord Brassleworsey said, “you are the very _soul_ of attentiveness!” The largest snake nosed his head down between Lord Farthingham’s neck and his cravat. “Let us do away with all distractions.”

In the normal course of events, Lord Farthingham took a great deal of pleasure in another man helping him take his clothing off. But, although Lord Brassleworsey’s spirit was clearly willing, his flesh lacked both fingers and thumbs, and so Lord Farthingham began undoing his coat buttons himself. There were a few delicate moments when freeing himself from his frock coat, where Lord Brassleworsey had to slither part of himself out of the way, but by the time Lord Farthingham had shed both frock coat and waistcoat, all three snakes had crawled their way under his shirt. The largest went down his collar and clung to his shoulders, and the two smaller ones each slid up a sleeve.

Lord Brassleworsey’s flicking tongues and cool scales tickled Lord Farthingham’s skin, and he tore through his shirt buttons in near-record time. He pulled the shirt off over his head, revealing the coils looped around his chest. The snakes were letting themselves drift lower, and soon their tails wound around his waist. The greener snake stood out brightly against his two browner fellows, as they twisted around each other into a rope of scales, sliding against one another and Lord Farthingham’s skin.

Lord Farthingham steadied himself with a hand on the thick, springy hedge so he could tug off his boots. He quickly set to his fall, opening the flap and shoving his breeches and small-clothes down his legs.

Lord Brassleworsey slithered his lower parts down after them. The cool scales running down his stomach and back sent shivers down Lord Farthingham’s spine, and he had to brace his other arm on the hedge at the first brush of a tail tip skimming the base of his cock.

“Ah,” Lord Brassleworsey murmured against his chest. “Such a lovely way you’ve found for us to pass the time!” He nosed his head back up to Lord Farthingham’s shoulder, and then settled on his neck just below his ear.

“With such a muse as you, my dear Lord Brassleworsey, how could I not be so inspired?”

Lord Brassleworsey curled his tail under Lord Farthingham’s shaft, nudging up against his balls. The two other snakes, who had lowered their nether regions down his back, began to slip their tails lower still. Lord Farthingham felt them begin to trace the curve of his ass, still twining around each other as they went.

Lord Farthingham looked down, following the thick brown snake wrapped around his chest and hips, and at last to where Lord Brassleworsey was slimmer than a cigar and sliding himself through Lord Farthingham’s pubic hair. It was an entrancing sight, as the rows of scales moved slowly as he backed more of himself down Lord Farthingham’s body. More captivating still was the way he began to coil the thin whip of his tail around Lord Farthingham’s cock.

It seemed, however, that he was moving slower and slower as he progressed. The third quarter of his circumnavigation around Lord Farthingham’s cock had surely taken at least as long as the entire first half, Lord Farthingham felt, and he was beginning to find it frustrating. He was contemplating reaching his hand down to afford himself quicker satisfaction, when the one of the smaller snakes that was caressing his buttocks pressed himself deeper, sliding his tail between the cheeks of Lord Farthingham’s ass.

Lord Farthingham enjoyed receiving a good fucking as much as he enjoyed delivering it, and so the prospect of Lord Brassleworsey providing both at once was a delightful—if confusing—one.

Lord Farthingham was something of a devoted hobbyist when it came to the study of certain areas of human anatomy, but was sorely lacking as a naturalist. All he knew of snakes was what he saw of them as the occasional individual slithered away through the grass. How they might fuck one another, and more to the point, how the three remarkable snakes comprising Lord Brassleworsey might fuck him, was a mystery. Nevertheless, he widened his stance.

The snake pushed his tail lower between Lord Farthingham’s ass cheeks in response, sliding his tail tip along until it was bumping up against the back of Lord Farthingham’s balls. Then, in an eager rush, he slid himself down further, wrapping his tail around Lord Farthingham’s upper thigh as the taper of his body spread Lord Farthingham’s ass wider.

Lord Farthingham groaned appreciatively and leaned forward against the hedge, resting his forehead on the wall of leaves and twigs.

The larger snake at last had one full loop about Lord Farthingham’s cock, and a heavy, musky scent was beginning to fill the air. When the third snake squeezed his tail into Lord Farthingham’s ass crack, there was a slick wetness helping him slide in.

Instead of lying alongside his fellow, the third snake began to twine around him again, making a spiraling column of ever-widening bulges as he slithered down. The shifting coils of the snakes rubbed against his skin, slippery from the musky fluid now smeared between his cheeks.

It was a strange, luxurious sensation. The snakes were smooth, only lightly pebbled by their scales, and felt as if by some miracle a deer and a silkworm moth had subverted nature and produced the finest blend of buckskin and silk. And underneath those remarkable skins, they were as hard as any cocks Lord Farthingham had ever had the pleasure of touching.

When the third snake had finished twining his way down, he coiled his tail high around Lord Farthingham’s other thigh, and between the two snakes each gripping a thigh, they held his legs apart as easily as any man’s hands might. It left Lord Farthingham feeling wonderfully naked and exposed, with his ass spread wide and a single loop of Lord Brassleworsey’s tail holding the base of his cock as if displaying it. He was thoroughly ready for the fucking to begin.

And apparently Lord Brassleworsey felt the same: the largest snake straightened all the meanders of his body running down Lord Farthingham’s chest and looped them all at once in a stack of coils around Lord Farthingham’s cock.

“Fuck, Brassleworsey!” Lord Farthingham exclaimed, too aroused to keep to his courting manners.

Lord Brassleworsey gave a slow squeeze, starting at his tail tip and rippling up Lord Farthingham’s shaft. Lord Farthingham groaned.

“My _dear_ Lord Farthingham,” Lord Brassleworsey said into his ear, with a delicate flick of his tongue, “under the circumstances, I think you should call me Edmund.”

“Then, please, Edmund, it should be John,” said Lord Farthingham, regaining some of his composure.

Lord Brassleworsey gave Lord Farthingham’s cock several more slow squeezes. His grip was firm and steady, but there was a slickness growing between his scales and Lord Farthingham’s skin. Lord Farthingham knew that as hard as he was he must be dripping with precome, but the heavy, vaguely spicy scent of musk was becoming even thicker and could only be coming from Lord Brassleworsey’s own wetness.

“John, I have a question that is, I fear, rather indelicate,” Lord Brassleworsey said.

“I suspect my answer will be downright indecent,” Lord Farthingham replied, with a hitch in his voice when Lord Brassleworsey gripped his cock again.

“May I fuck your piss-hole?”

It was not a request Lord Farthingham had expected, but he had spent several enjoyable weekends on the estate of a gentleman who had a collection of smooth sterling rods he was remarkably skilled with, so Lord Farthingham was hardly shocked by the subject itself. Lord Brassleworsey’s inability to hold such an implement left him puzzled, however.

Struck by a sudden thought, Lord Farthingham looked down. It was a delightful, but distracting sight. The two smaller tails—one brown, one olive green—clung to his thighs in shiny, sinuous curves. The larger tail draped down his stomach to his groin in a bold, straight line. At the heart of this scaly triangle rose his cock, nearly completely covered by glistening coils of snake. Only the very head of it was free, flushed and wet with precome.

Recovering his train of thought, Lord Farthingham considered the snakes' tails. They were certainly slim enough at the very tips, but the fact remained that they were scaled. As smooth as Lord Brassleworsey might feel when he was sliding across his body, Lord Farthingham had to hold back a flinch at the thought of each scale’s edge scraping him from the inside as one of the tails wormed its way into his cock.

“Perhaps if I only used the tip?” Lord Brassleworsey asked. He twisted the part of his body just above the last coil stacked around Lord Farthingham’s cock, revealing a small, pale pink bud of flesh protruding from a slit in his belly scales.

“Oh, Edmund,” Lord Farthingham said with relief, “you may fuck me with that wherever you like, and as deeply as you wish!”

All around him, Lord Farthingham felt the snakes grip tighter in a shiver of excitement. The snakes in his ass crack, unable to corkscrew about one another because they had wrapped their tails around his thighs, began to squirm against each other.

“What a delight it is,” Lord Brassleworsey said into his ear, “to be stranded alone in a maze with you. One could not dream of better company!”

With that, he curled his body over the head of Lord Farthingham’s cock and brought his hemipenis down to it. He rubbed the firm nub, slick with his own precome and cool to the touch, against Lord Farthingham’s hot, flushed head. He nudged it under Lord Farthingham’s foreskin, sliding it in a circle around his glans and making Lord Farthingham moan and drop to his knees beside the hedge.

Lord Farthingham felt a hemipenis from one of the smaller snakes bump against his taint, then slowly shift upwards.

At his front, Lord Brassleworsey stopped his circles and slid his hemipenis back to the center of Lord Farthingham’s cock head. Gently, he pressed down against the slit. Lord Farthingham could feel himself widening, opening under the pressure of Lord Brassleworsey’s prick.

At the same time, Lord Brassleworsey’s other cock found his asshole. He pushed that one in more vigorously, and as eager as Lord Farthingham was—and as wet as he was with Lord Brassleworsey’s precome—his hemipenis slid in easily.

The prick in Lord Farthingham’s penis went slower, as Lord Brassleworsey eased it in fraction by fraction. Already hard and throbbing in the grip of Lord Brassleworsey’s tail, Lord Farthingham’s cock felt thicker still with a hemipenis inside it. The sensation of being touched both inside and out, of growing pressure from all directions squeezing his cock, was exquisite.

He watched rapt as Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis disappeared down his slit, until the wide, smooth scales of his belly were pressed flush against the head of his cock.

With a flurry of slippery wiggling, the second of the two snakes wedged between his ass cheeks brought himself into alignment, and Lord Farthingham felt another hemipenis being inserted alongside the first, stretching his hole wider.

The larger snake was still rhythmically squeezing Lord Farthingham’s cock, and between that and Lord Farthingham’s mounting pleasure, it took him a moment to realize that Lord Brassleworsey’s prick felt like it was still sliding further into his cock. It had already gone in to its very base at Lord Brassleworsey’s belly scales, and yet it was slipping deeper, penetrating more and more of his cock. He was soon very sure that it had not appeared so long, nor so thick, when it was outside of him.

The hemipenes in his ass, too, felt larger than they had when Lord Brassleworsey first began to fuck him. Although he was not thrusting into Lord Farthingham, there was a slow pressure building, filling him more and more full.

At last, when it was fully halfway down Lord Farthingham’s cock and he was gasping and clinging to the hedge in both pleasure and increasing concern, Lord Brassleworsey’s prick stopped sliding deeper. It continued, however, to thicken.

His cock had never felt so engorged, stretching as it was around Lord Brassleworsey’s steadily growing prick. He thought there could be no space left inside it, that surely Lord Brassleworsey’s prick had thickened to fill it all, and yet the swelling inside his urethra continued. The grip of Lord Brassleworsey’s tail made his hemipenis feel larger still, as Lord Farthingham’s cock was massaged against it from all directions.

A hard knob was forming at the end of Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis, making a spot of intense pleasure as his tail pressed Lord Farthingham’s cock onto it with each tightening of his coils. Lord Farthingham moaned and his hips jerked with each wave of squeezes. He watched from the brink of orgasm as Lord Brassleworsey unwrapped the greenish tail from his thigh and sent the tip questing towards his groin.

Lord Brassleworsey’s tail found Lord Farthingham’s balls and curled around them.

“I hope you don’t mind?” Lord Brassleworsey asked, and, gently but inexorably, began working his balls down as far as his sack would stretch.

“Ah, no. Not at all,” Lord Farthingham managed, although this was altogether more than he had expected from his simple plan to woo Lord Brassleworsey out of all his fine clothing. But Lord Farthingham was loath to put limits on any sexual adventure, and if Lord Brassleworsey wished to drive him mad with desire before he came, Lord Farthingham was willing to give it a go. He did, however, want to be in a more stable stance for it, so he took the chance to reposition himself.

He pushed himself away from the hedge and turned his body to the side—and it was a good thing Lord Brassleworsey’s greener tail was already in place around his balls, because the movement tensed the muscles of his ass and Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenes shifted inside him, rubbing against his prostate and letting a trickle of Lord Brassleworsey’s precome drip down his taint.

Lord Farthingham moaned, but persevered. He leaned forward, putting his forearms down on the ground. The hemipenes shifted again, pulling out of him slightly as he dropped to all-fours, and the sudden sharp prickle inside his hole made him clench tight around them. The pain disappeared when Lord Brassleworsey shoved his hemipenes back in, and Lord Brassleworsey was confronted with the realization that the pricks inside him must have some kind of tiny barbs on the hard knobs of their heads.

It was a horrifying, and horrifyingly arousing, knowledge. The thought of Lord Brassleworsey stuck inside him, pinned there by his own anatomy with nothing Lord Farthingham could do about it, would have made him come if his balls hadn’t been pulled tight from his body. Instead he shuddered, his fingers digging into the soft, lush grass, while Lord Brassleworsey fucked him.

They remained like that—Lord Farthingham on his hands and knees, sweating and gasping as Lord Brassleworsey squeezed his cock against the prick in his urethra and buried his other two hemipenis as deep in his ass as they would go—for the span of several minutes. Lord Farthingham didn’t know how much longer he could bear it, as each moment felt endless.

But then, Lord Brassleworsey gripped his cock tighter, falling out of the steady rhythm he had previously held to. He squeezed again, faster, and Lord Farthingham felt his prick throb inside his cock. There was a spurt of liquid, forcing its way into his cock. It was shockingly cool on the hot, sensitive tissue of his urethra, and Lord Farthingham cried out in startled pleasure.

Before he knew it, a second pulse of come was gushing up his cock, and then wave after wave was rushing into him. It filled him where Lord Brassleworsey’s prick couldn’t reach, taking up every last bit of space inside his urethra. It was a slick, wet pressure, unlike the solid, stiff, hardness of Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis, but it was just as unrelenting as it flooded into his cock.

The surges of come gradually lessened, then stopped, and to Lord Farthingham’s shock there was still nothing but clear precome glistening on the head of his cock. Lord Brassleworsey’s prick had plugged his urethra tight, and despite all the come he had pumped into it, not a drop of it had leaked out.

Stuffed full of Lord Brassleworsey’s prick and come, and held tight by his coiled tail, Lord Farthingham’s cock ached. He was desperate to come, and he was about to give in and ask Lord Brassleworsey to let go of his balls when he felt the thick head of Lord Brassleworsey’s prick begin to soften inside his urethra. There was an odd tingling sensation as the tiny spines on his hemipenis moved against the inside of Lord Farthingham’s cock, but it was a pure, unalloyed relief when his head retracted back into the shaft and Lord Brassleworsey began to pull out.

The slippery feeling of his prick sliding along inside him was the last straw for Lord Farthingham, and his balls tightened despite Lord Brassleworsey’s strong grip on them. The first pulse of come was mostly blocked by Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis, only a few drops welling up from Lord Farthingham’s slit and smearing on Lord Brassleworsey’s belly. Lord Brassleworsey finished pulling out before the second, harder throb of Lord Farthingham’s cock, and a thick spurt of come immediately painted his belly white.

Lord Farthingham moaned with euphoria as he finally had his release. He had never orgasmed so hard before, as all the come Lord Brassleworsey had filled him up with came flooding out of his cock, followed by his own. Each spasm ran the course of his whole body, racing in hot surges of pleasure right through him, from his fingertips dug into the grass to his shaking thighs.

The hemipenes in his ass jerked too, responding to his hole clenching around them with a gush of fluid. Between the two of them, they soon had his asshole filled full of come, until it dripped out of him. It ran down the back of his balls in a cool, wet tickle, drawing the last few drops of come out of his own cock.

Lord Farthingham groaned, wrung dry with pleasure and exertion. He let himself fall to the ground, then, and he could have lain there until his breath returned, and counted the day among the top fucks of his life.

Lord Brassleworsey, however, had other plans.

“My dearest John,” he said, nuzzling his scaly cheek against Lord Farthingham’s. That Lord Farthingham was lying fully atop the largest snake, and the other two were still wrapped around his waist underneath him, seemed to bother him not one wit. “How delighted I am that you asked me on such a _splendid_ excursion to Chancebury Gardens! Truly, today has been most enjoyable!”

He flicked his tongue on Lord Farthingham’s temple, the delicate, dry, touch sending a shiver down Lord Farthingham’s spine.

“And perhaps, when you are ready, it could be enjoyable again?” Lord Brassleworsey asked. “You see, I am _doubly_ lucky as gentlemen go, if you take my meaning.”

Lord Farthingham raised his sweaty head from the turf, and rolled himself onto his side.

A small pink bulge of flesh was all that was still visible of the hemipenis that had been buried deep in Lord Farthingham’s cock. But beside it, springing from the same slit in Lord Brassleworsey’s belly scales, was another hemipenis. It was already nearly fully erect, the pale skin flushed rosy and the tip beginning to swell.

Lord Farthingham’s cock gave an involuntary twitch, and regained the hardness it had just begun to lose.

“Oh, I say!” cried Lord Brassleworsey. “Such a vigorous constitution you have!”

“Indeed,” was all Lord Farthingham could muster, torn between anticipation and consternation. He could imagine all too well that thick head pressing into already-tender flesh, while his asshole was stretched wide to accommodate the next two hemipenes. His cock began to leak precome, pearly with the last traces of his orgasm.

Many years and countless fucks ago, Lord Farthingham had discovered that his minimal refractory period was rare among his peers. He had promptly taken it as a sign that intemperance was his happy burden to bear, and applied himself to a life of carefree dissolution and scant introspection. The temptation of wild, hedonistic pleasure was not something he was used to resisting, even when prudence cautioned otherwise.

Lord Farthingham girded his loins, and rolled onto his back. He spread his legs while Lord Brassleworsey slithered over him, the larger snake rearranging himself into lazy s-curves across his stomach and chest, and the two snakes twined around his waist uncurling themselves. The smaller snakes crawled over him, crossing over one another and tracing curves along his body. Their belly scales were as smooth as glass, although every once in a while the trailing edge of one of them caught and scraped lightly over his skin when they turned sharply. Their flicking tongues were soft, quick touches.

They circled themselves around until their tails were trailing down either side of his groin, then backed them down between the cheeks of his ass. Lord Farthingham could feel the slick bulges of their erections moving across the sensitive skin at the creases of his thighs, settling into position. They pushed into his hole both at once this time, and in one quick, firm thrust.

The ease with which they slid into his come-slicked hole made Lord Farthingham feel very pleasantly debauched. Amid the warm post-orgasm haze, his growing arousal, and the way Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenes penetrated him so smoothly, Lord Farthingham found himself remarkably optimistic about taking another prick down his urethra. In light of this new-found sanguinity, he threw caution to the wind: he propped an arm behind his head so he could watch.

Lord Brassleworsey was drawing a loop of himself up Lord Farthingham’s cock in a slow spiral. He left space between his coils this time, and Lord Farthingham could see his cock standing up through the bands of glossy scales. Lord Brassleworsey came to the top, and curled his body in an arch above Lord Farthingham’s cock. His hemipenis pointed down, aimed directly at Lord Farthingham’s slit, and Lord Farthingham could see it in its full glory for the first time. A measure of trepidation crept back through his happy afterglow.

Lord Brassleworsey’s prick was about half as long as Lord Farthingham’s, and for most of that length it was a smooth cylinder as thick as his index finger. That alone would have been somewhat intimidating, were it not for the head of the hemipenis making the rest seem reasonable.

The glans of Lord Brassleworsey’s prick was a wide rosette of ruffles, much thicker than the shaft. If he had not felt them, Lord Farthingham might have missed the tiny, nearly translucent barbs skirting each frilled edge. As it was, he found them particularly notable.

But Lord Farthingham had surrendered himself to temptation and to upholding his pride in himself as a bold libertine, and so he made no objection as the precome coating the folds of Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis beaded into fat drops. Instead he tried to remain still as the drops fell onto his cock, and keep his hips from jerking in a vain attempt to thrust into Lord Brassleworsey’s grip.

Finally, Lord Brassleworsey brought down his prick, and the ruffled head touched Lord Farthingham’s slit. The folds that looked so ribbon-like were hard, stiff and unyielding. The barest pressure against his overstimulated hole was enough to send Lord Farthingham over the edge again, and come welled up around the edges of Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis. It filled the grooves in with white, before Lord Brassleworsey pressed down and—slick and loosened by their previous fucking—Lord Farthingham’s urethra stretched to fit it. The head of his prick bore down, disappearing into Lord Farthingham’s tender slit and blocking the next spurt of come.

Lord Farthingham cried out, pleasure from his orgasm and the continued stimulation mingling with discomfort as Lord Brassleworsey’s hemipenis penetrated him. The ruffled edges of his prick rubbed against the inside of Lord Farthingham's cock, and between it and the mounting pressure of Lord Farthingham’s come building up behind it, Lord Farthingham felt as if the rest of the world was fading away. All there was left was Lord Brassleworsey in and around him, and the hot surges rioting through him as he came.

Later, he couldn’t be sure how long they had fucked, or how many times he had come. It blurred together in one long sweep of pleasure peaking and tapering off, only for Lord Brassleworsey to shift his grip on his cock or spread Lord Farthingham’s legs wider and drive his hemipenes deeper into his ass, and bring Lord Farthingham to a new orgasm.

When the whirlwind of arousal and overstimulation at last died down, Lord Farthingham lay limp and exhausted on the grass, Lord Brassleworsey draped languidly over him. Slowly, rational thought returned to him.

“Bloody hell, Edmund,” he said admiringly. “You’re a devil of a fuck.”

“Why, thank you,” Lord Brassleworsey murmured, his head tucked under Lord Farthingham’s chin. “I must confess, satisfying that tremendous appetite of yours has rather taxed me!”

“I should hope so,” Lord Farthingham said. “Pity I didn’t bring a flask. I could use a stiff drink.”

“Ah,” said Lord Brassleworsey, raising his head and casting around. “My stick, over by the hedge—there’s a decent brandy that might suit your fancy.”

“A tippling cane!” Lord Farthingham exclaimed. “You’re one surprise after the next, aren’t you?”

The promise of alcohol—and no doubt an exceptionally fine example of it, given Lord Brassleworsey’s expensive tastes—was enough to make Lord Farthingham stir himself. He fought through the ache of his tired muscles and sat up. Lord Brassleworsey let himself slide gently down his chest and pool in a boneless heap on his lap. 

Upon inspection, Lord Farthingham found that the silver mongoose at the top of Lord Brassleworsey’s cane unscrewed, and revealed a small silver cup and the mouth of the hidden flask.

He poured himself a generous splash. It was strong, and smooth, and warmed his throat nicely. It was far better than merely decent, and Lord Farthingham took another quick nip of it before starting to screw the cap back on.

“Wait a moment, John,” Lord Brassleworsey said, the largest snake rising up toward the walking stick. “I’ll take a drink with you.”

He took the stick from Lord Farthingham by wrapping a loop around it, and then coiled another about the silver mongoose. With a neat twist of the coils against one another, he had the knob unscrewed. The greenish snake raised himself up to hold the cup, and Lord Brassleworsey tried to pour his drink.

“You’ve drunk it all!” he cried in horror, as he tipped the cane up, and then up farther.

“No, no, Edmund, I’m sure there’s some left,” Lord Farthingham protested.

“A _drop_! A single drop of it!”

The snakes were rigid with outrage.

“My dearest Edmund—”

“How dare you! How very _dare_ you! My good brandy!” Lord Brassleworsey slithered out of Lord Farthingham’s lap and towards his discarded pile of clothes. “You scoundrel! You _cad!_ ” He burrowed into the fabric, rising a moment later clothed and once more the very image of a fashionable gentleman, albeit one without his boots on.

“Now, Edmund, do be reasonable—”

“I find Chancebury Gardens has grown tiresome,” Lord Brassleworsey said icily, shoving stocking-clad feet into his boots angrily. “And the _company_ is tedious,” he added as he did up the buttons of his frock coat.

“If you’d just wait a moment—” Lord Farthingham tried again, in vain.

“Good _day_ to you, Farthingham.” With that, Lord Brassleworsey turned and stalked back towards the entrance of the maze.

Lord Farthingham sighed and lay back down, disgracefully unrepentant to his core, heedless of his shocking manners: a rake in the grass.


End file.
